Gold Star
by SBNYC09
Summary: Just a quick Puckleberry adventure :-


**Summary: Just a quick Puckleberry one-shot adventure : - )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Berry, just hum for me."

"Noah Puckerman, as much as I am a lover of music, do you truly think that if humming were working I would have stopped? Humming is not doing a god damn thing for the pain!"

"Don't hum fucking musicals and shit Berry, this is meditation and stuff. Focus on breathing and humming."

Noah demonstrated deep breaths and exhaling on a low vibrating hum. His hand rested on her shoulder and she could feel the vibrations throughout her body. She smiled as an idea came to her. She looked up and held Noah's gaze in her own.

"Come here Noah."

Her voice was low and quietly demanding. He eyed her warily, noting the look in her eyes and her overly sweet smile. She was definitely up to something, but when she crooked her finger and beckoned him, he couldn't really find it in himself to resist. When he reached her he leaned down till he was at her level.

"Fuck the humming Noah. It's total bullshit." She paused briefly to hear his reaction to her cursing. Her smile widened as his eyes darkened.

"Well fuck Berry, do you have any other ideas? It's not like you can drink, not that you would."

"It's a tad late to drown myself in liquor now. Especially since I can't blame any of tonight's debauchery on it since you're so kindly offering it after it would have been needed."

"I'm gonna be honest right now and say I don't know what the fuck you just said."

Rachel rolled her eyes and proceeded to speak extra slowly and over-annunciate. "It's a little too late for alcohol Noah, since I can't even blame the events of tonight on it. Happy?"

"Fine so what's your ingenious idea, because I'm all out. I pulled out all the shit I know from all those natural childbirth books."

There went that look again, and her smile brightened. "Kiss me Noah."

His eyes widened as he took her in. She said it so calmly, that he almost didn't question it.

"What the fuck Berry?"

Again she rolled her eyes at him. Sooner or later they would pop out and roll right across the floor of the shop they were currently in. "Endorphins are the best way to beat pain, and if I recall correctly your kisses are bound to send my Endorphin levels flying. So kiss me."

There was a compliment in there somewhere, he just had to interpret it. He instead focused on what he understood. He leaned in and gently touched her mouth to his. It started out slow and sweet, before she bit his bottom lip causing him to gasp in surprise. Her tongue playfully teased his until he groaned into her mouth and tangled his hand in her long, dark hair. He pulled back when he needed to breath and smiled at the dreamy look on her face.

"Mmm...see? Your kisses are like magic Noah. We do need to work on your breathing control. I could do that for hours." Her smile was bright and sweet and a direct contrast to her surroundings.

"Good job keeping her distracted Puckerman. I'm all done."

"Oh! You're done? I want to see! Noah take a picture this instant before he bandages it."

Noah laughed at Rachel's enthusiasm. "Yes dear."

He walked behind her and took out his Blackberry. His smile widened as he saw the expanse of bare skin. He tried not to think of the man who was just up close and personal with her lower back and ass a few moments ago. It's not really nice to beat up a guy in his own shop, seemed rude somehow. He quickly snapped a shot and walked back around to show it off. Her eyes lit up as she saw the picture of her own back. The area was slightly reddened, but she could clearly see the decent sized gold star in the center of her back that was surrounded by minature stars, tiny music notes and stardust in varying colors.

"Noah it's perfect!" Rachel hopped out of the chair as soon as the bandage went on. She couldn't wait till it healed so she could look at it some more.

He laughed at how happy she was. "I can't believe Rachel Berry just got a tat. I should send this pic to MySpace."

She watched the goofy grin spread across his face. "Sure. I'm sure all of your friends would _love_ to see it. It's not even that revealing."

He stopped smiling instantly. He couldn't beat up the owner of the tattoo shop, but he could beat up anyone else who got to look at her bare back and amazing ass. "Nah babe, this is personal. I'll just keep it to myself for those lonely nights."

Rachel smiled as Noah quickly backtracked and changed his plan. "You are so right Noah."

He draped his hands over her shoulders and pulled her against him. "I can't wait till that heals baby! It's gonna look so fuckin hot when –". He stopped talking as he caught sight of her raised eyebrows and bemused expression. "What? It's a hot ass tramp stamp baby."

He never did know when to shut up.

"Noah Puckerman, if you ever want to see that tattoo in whatever sexual position or act you have planned in that perverted mind of yours, you'll find a new way to refer to my tattoo. A stamp implies I'm a piece of livestock that's been branded and I'm not even going to touch the tramp part. Anyway I didn't get this tattoo on my back so that you can have a sick visual as you have sex with me in some wild position. I got it there because it's a spot least likely to be seen."

She smiled at the slightly terrified look on his face. She took pity on him and looped her arms around his neck, so that she could bring him down for a kiss. "Though I must admit, I love the idea of having something so naughty under all these good girl clothes just for you to see." He growled low in his throat and pulled her even closer to him until she laughingly pushed him away. As they walked together in silence, she looked up at him with a curious expression on her face. "So Noah, when are we going back to get you yours?" He simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on, a tattoo is so badass."

"Babe, I don't _need_ a tattoo to be badass. I'm full of more studliness and badassness than this small ass town has ever seen."

One Month Later

"FUCK! Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

Rachel looked on with a smile that was equal parts amusement and empathy. She wisely opted not to say anything about his inability to take pain. "Want me to kiss it better baby?"

"All I want is to never listen to a crazy ass idea of yours again."

"And I could have sworn this was your idea." She leaned closer to him, smiling as his eyes darkened at the unintentional view down her shirt. "Now remember our deal. You can't see mine until you get yours." His eyes left her cleavage and he frowned at her. The tattoo artist spoke, before Puck could reply.

"All done Puckerman. God you're worse than the little girl."

Both men laughed as they watched Rachel get riled up. "I'm not a little girl! I'm 18 and merely _petite_!"

"I know baby, and you were way braver than me too. If you tell anyone that, I'll never sing Sweet Caroline to you again."

Rachel actually looked scared at that. She _loved _when he sang to her. Nothing made her hotter than when it was just the two of them and his guitar. Before the tattoo artist could bandage Puck's arms, Rachel wanted a picture. She looked at his enviable muscles and smiled at the reddened area where the tattoo was. It was perfect, musical notes and a guitar were worked into a beautiful tribal design, and she swore she saw stars – which he would deny and blame on an optical illusion, because stars weren't badass. She quickly snapped a shot with her iPhone and showed it to Noah.

"It's perfect Noah. I can't believe you designed both of these tattoos."

"Yeah well, I'm good like that. Now tell me babe, how hot do my guns look with this tattoo?"

Rachel held his hand as he paid the artist and walked with him out of the shop. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him sweetly. "Your arms are lovely as always. Now hurry up and take me home. Aren't you just dying to see how _my _tattoo looks." Rachel laughed as he lifted her easily and carried her to his truck. He had gone a whole entire month without seeing his girlfriend's sexy ass, he refused to wait even one minute more. He carefully deposited her into the passenger seat before rushing to the driver's side and starting the truck up.

"Oh and Noah, did I tell you that my Dads were away?" He was kinda speeding, and so he only spared her a brief glance, his eyes lingering on the bare thighs exposed by her crossed legs before returning to the road.

"Yeah, what else is new?"

"Oh yeah, and I'm not wearing any underwear."

With one last look at her bare thighs he went just a little faster, thoughts of them alone and unsupervised in her huge house and most of all images of her ass and that tattoo dancing through his head while Rachel smiled triumphantly beside him.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: I'm still working on my other WIP being held hostage on my Blackberry, but I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please review : - )**


End file.
